


Hope

by hischarmingcompanion



Series: Clawen Week [2]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Clawen, Clawen Week, Day 2, F/M, I didn't mean for it to get this angsty, Private Moment, Short, This got really angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hischarmingcompanion/pseuds/hischarmingcompanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'll forgive me when I say I don't do hope."</p>
<p>(or Claire and Owen have a private moment in the car ride to Gyrosphere Valley)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Clawen Week! Enjoy this private moment XD

Zach wasn’t answering his phone. She’d tried a few times before a bad feeling inside told her he wasn’t going to answer it. Claire knew if she kept trying, it wouldn’t do anything to help the situation or the anxiety coursing through her body. So she put her phone away. And that’s where they were now. Sitting in the sleek Jurassic World Responder in silence. It was awkward, persay. They just didn’t know what to say to each other. Usually, they would bicker. They could throw flirts disguised as insults at each other all day long. But in this situation, it didn’t feel right. Lives were in danger. Now really wasn’t the time.

“What if we don’t find them?” She didn’t mean to voice that out loud, but she worried. Things were out of her control and control was the one steady thing that Claire could usually count on in her life.

“We’ll find them. You just have to hold on to hope.” She let out a small breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding.

“I don’t do hope.” She replied softly.

“What, is it not statistically accurate enough for the workaholic?” He teased, not taking his eyes off the road. She smiled cynically and shook her head.

“Hope has never done well for me,” she began. “When my Mom got sick, my Dad told us to ‘hold on to hope’. She died the next day. I hoped about getting into the college I wanted and got rejected from each of them. I told my Dad around Christmas that ‘hope breeds eternal misery’ and he told me that something would come around and change my mind one day.” He was looking at her now, concern behind his eyes.

“And did it?” he wondered.

She looked at him and smiled sadly. “He had a heart attack a week later.” She shrugged and narrowed her eyes at him. “So you’ll forgive me when I say I don’t do hope.”

And the car went silent again. And it was like that for a while until Owen spoke up again.

“I’m sorry about your parents. I didn’t know.” She gave him a small smile. “But sometimes, hope is all we’ve got. Maybe it’s going to look like that world is ending and maybe it’s going to feel like hope is useless, but at least we have the ability to believe that something out there is going to get better, whether it looks like it or not. Clinging on to that last bit of hope is what makes us human.” She looking at him now, a softness to her features that he had never seen before. “You may not want to have any hope because you’re afraid it’s just going to let you down again. But there’s always going to be that voice in the back of your head saying ‘maybe’. And sometimes, you’ve just got to listen to it.”

She smiled and gave a small laugh. “You sound like my dad.”  
“Good. He seemed like a wise man.” They laughed together for a moment before driving through the gates and into Gyrosphere Valley. Maybe her dad was wrong. Maybe it wasn’t something that would give her hope one day.

Maybe it was _someone_.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have a lot of inspiration for this one so it's not as good and I went kind of dark so yeah. Anyway, I hope you liked it! -Emma


End file.
